IchiMaid
by Sigery97
Summary: One poor boy dressed like a maid. 4 perverts trying to get in the maid's pants. a evil friends. crazy siblings. A diary to try to matain the little sanity Ichigo still holds while NOT getting raped.  Possible an add-on story later
1. Chapter 1

** I was unbelievably desperate for a job. I took a good paying job, problem is everyone thinks I am a girl and I have to wear a maid uniform. Other problem is my boss is a pervert who wants me in his bed. So either I'm a great actor or I look and acts like a girl anyway. I heard his friends are perverts too, except Stark who falls asleep a lot. I have been working here for a month and tomorrow I will meet his friends. I will be surprised if I come back clean. This is my journal that Toshiro said would help me vent my feelings. This is my first entry and I WILLN'T write dear diary like some girly girl. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, male. I was way too desperate for some money for college in a few years. I am just a boy who needs money so I became a maid for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I remember how I got my job. My friend, Renji found a sign asking for a maid, amazing pay. He dared me to fill out the form and send in a picture of me, head only. It was a complete joke and I was ACCEPTED. He sent me a letter asking me to be the maid. I truly filled it out so it had my amazing cooking and cleaning abilities so I guessed that's why I was accepted. Hichigo and Renji agreed I have a girly face so they thought I was a girl. Then they dared me to go to the job and work there. I did and when I met him it was horrible. He started to hit on me…HIT ON ME! I guess in a short skirt and high heels I look exactly like a girl. I was perfectly fine in the outfit thanks to Yuzu and Karin's old games of dress-up. Everyone at the house believes I'm a girl. Mr. Jaegerjaquez is about 18 and a total womanizer. Every day he flirts with me but he doesn't push too far. I have limits and my glares are pretty good at keeping guys away. He uses lines like "You shouldn't push yourself, my strawberry" "I never knew a strawberry could be any redder" "Did you miss me?" "You shouldn't glare so much or your beautiful brown eyes might get stuck like that". He makes me sick. I work for 4 to 5 hours on weekdays and over 12 hours on the weekends. I should go to sleep but now his stupid pervert actions are stuck in my brain. If he or his friends try anything they are dead…Renji and Hichigo too.**

I sat down with my friends and smirked. "Heard you got a new maid…is she hot?" Nnoitora asked.

"She will be serving us so you can see for yourself" I stated.

"Girls are all you two think about…girls are not that important" Stark growled, trying to fall asleep.

The door opened and Ichigo, my beautiful maid walked in. Stark sat up and his jaw dropped. Nnoitora was licking his lips as he stared, Yammi looked up at her and stopped eating his ice cream. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Jaegerjaquez" Ichigo cooed, handing me a plate of dinner. ", it's not good to eat dessert first" she explained sweetly. Stark was still staring at her and she noticed. "I'm sorry if I woke you" Ichigo apologized. She finished giving us our dinner and she curtsied before walking to the door. "If you need anything do not hesitance to ask…" Ichigo called.

"How about your body?" Nnoitora asked.

"Only in your dreams, sir" Ichigo countered before disappearing.

"I tried that one…she is the first woman I have met that doesn't care for my money" I sighed.

"Can someone drop something on the floor and bring her back" Nnoitora asked.

Nnoitora poured his soda on the floor and instantly Ichigo walked in. She snatched the soda away and glared. "If you keep pouring it on the floor you have to drink water" she warned, cleaning up the soda.

She then walked away. "Damn…she is so hot when she gets mad" Nnoitora purred.

"I know that" I agreed.

"She is not a coward like most women I know" Stark commented.

"She is the best maid I have had so far…great at her job, sexy, knows how to treat us men." I purred.

"How much to borrow her" Nnoitora asked.

"Pay the same I pay per hour" I growled.

Then something crashed and I shot up. I rushed to the front room to find my younger brother, Toshiro on the floor with a worried Ichigo at his side. "Toshiro you have to be more careful, be glad my shift wasn't over yet…This is why it a bad idea to keep your soccer ball near the stairs" Ichigo sighed as she dressed the wounds.

"I'm sorry…I kn-OWWWW" Toshiro squeaked.

"I can tell Karin that you can't come to practice for a few days…when I am done with your wounds I will help you to your room and we can get you some ice" Ichigo explained.

"So you are Karin and Yuzu's sister?" I asked.

Ichigo didn't look up but smirked. "Yes and you are Toshiro's older brother…we both have younger siblings" Ichigo stated.

She easily lifted Toshiro, bridal style and started to walk off. I followed her and she surprisingly found his room without any trouble. "How did you find my room" Toshiro asked before I could.

"When I was cleaning it earlier, I found a note addressed to Karin and there was a picture of you with my sisters attached…you need a better hiding spot" Ichigo explained, handing him a note. "I will not tell her what it said" Ichigo added with a wink.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez…I have to head home, my shift is over" Ichigo stated.

I nodded and followed her downstairs. I watched her walk down the path. As soon as she was no longing in my yard, a pale boy with white hair pounced on her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder before gently kissing her cheek. She kicked him off and yelled something before stalking off. I hear his yowl slicing through the air. I slowly walked back to the dining room and everyone looked at me. "What was the crash?" Stark asked.

"Toshiro fall down the stairs or something, Ichigo treated him but she left now" I sighed.

"Did something else happen?" Nnoitora asked.

"Some guy was hugging her and kissing her after she left the grounds" I whined. "So she has a boyfriend" Nnoitora whimpered. I nodded and we grew silence.

Ichigo walked in the next day and I watched her. I walked into the room and smiled at her. "Did you miss me?" I asked.

She smiled and then rushed off after a small curtsy. I sighed and followed her down the hall. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. Her eyes widen and flashed with surprise and then anger and finished with fear. My face was inches from hers. She tried to back up but I followed, pushing her into a wall. "Do strawberries taste as good as they look?" I asked.

She shook her head, shaking in fear of my lips. I gave her a 'Kiss me and I will make you happy look'. She closed her eyes and tried to hide her face. I lifted her chin and looked into her deep brown eyes that opened in a flash. I leaned forward and she flinched as our lips met. "Relax" I whispered.

She looked down but her body did loosen. I deepen the kiss and she didn't stop me but she pressed into the kiss a bit. I pulled back and she blinked no emotion on what just happened. I backed up and she stood there for a moment before walking away. I watched her figure faded in the halls. I sighed and turned to go to the kitchen. "Strawberries don't taste as good as they look…they taste better than that" I stated out loud.

I breathed in and out, thinking over what he just did to me. He pushed me into a wall and kissed me. He released me and I walked away. I leaned against the wall and shivered. He thinks I'm a girl and all but I'm not gay for sure, Right? I rushed to the kitchen to make his breakfast. I quickly made his favorites, toast with tuna fish, chocolate milk with a twist of banana, and a side of fruit salad. I set the table as he entered. He nodded and I raced away before he tried anything again.

I quickly settled on his office to clean. I piled the papers in stacks. One for recycling, one for sending out, one those that needed to be read and signed, and one for the rest or can't figure it out. I dusted the shelves and desk. I washed the windows and computer screen. I finished up the room as Grimmjow walked in. He looked at the clean room in surprise before smiling at me. He walked over to me and stroking my cheek. He stared in my eyes and kissed me. I wanted to pull back but his strong hand held me there. He stopped kissing me and tugged at my shirt. I slipped his hand off and backed up, shaking my head. He gave me a sad smile and then nodded. I walked out of the room, straight for Toshiro's room. He better be in his room with the wounds he got last night. I opened the door and he looked up. "Grimmjow finally pull something?" he asked. I nodded and then looked up in surprise. "He held off with you longer than most…Maybe because you didn't seem interested in him like most 'girls' who become maids here…you lasted longer than most too, most have been fired or quit at the 1 week mark" Toshiro explained.

I nodded and then glared at him. "How far do you think he will go" I asked.

"It depends on your reaction to his previous moves" Toshiro shrugged.

"How does no emotion to it and stopping him get me" I asked.

"The no emotion makes him want to do it again to get a reaction…stopping him just makes him stop for a little while or go more slowly with you" Toshiro responded.

"That is a good way to get girls" I sighed. Toshiro laughed at me and rolled his eyes. "Don't laugh at me" I hissed.

"Just wait…he will get restless and stalk you down" Toshiro teased. I sighed and started to cleaned up the room.

I just finish a stack of papers and decide I needed a nap. I went to my room and lay head on my pillow. I slept for a little while before Ichigo came in. I pretended I was still asleep and she walked closer to me. She put a hand on my shoulder and started to shake me gently. "Mr. Jaegerjaquez…wake up…it's almost time for lunch…please wake up" she cooed. I grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed. I pulled her to my chest and held her there like a stuffed animal. She wiggled, trying to escape. I tighten my grip and she went limp. I opened my eyes a crack to see her calmly laying there, her eyes peaceful and tired. She closed them and fell asleep at my side. She was beautiful as she slept. She had her mouth opened slightly and her breath flowed in and out of the small hole. I moved my hand to caress her cheek when she caught my hand. "I knew you weren't asleep" she teased. She is an amazing actress. She stood up and pulled me up as well. "I saw that you finished your work and your friends are here to see you" Ichigo stated.

I nodded and she walked out of the room. "She is totally hot" I exclaimed to anyone around.

I walked in the dining room and I saw Nnoitora, Yammi, Stark, and Toshiro all sitting waiting for me. I sat down and everyone greeted me. Ichigo walked in, somehow able to carry 5 plates without a cart. She set the food down for everyone and turned to the door. I caught her hand and pulled her back. She looked at me in surprise as I settled her on my lap. Everyone glanced at us but said nothing. Ichigo looked down and blushed, sitting in a nervous position. "So your name is Ichigo, correct?" Nnoitora asked.

Ichigo looked up at him and nodded. "Would you like to come to my place, I could give you a tour of the place and-" he started.

"No thank you" Ichigo stated.

"Why not…? Not fun enough for you?" Nnoitora whined.

"I know what you are like…it is a major no…beside Nel would kill me if I even thought of it" Ichigo replied.

"Who is Nel?" I asked.

Nnoitora turned pale and stared at Ichigo. "Nel was Noitora's girlfriend for over a year before she learned that he had like 20 other girlfriends" Ichigo explained.

"She lasted longer than most do" Stark teased.

Nnoitora calmed down and looked at Ichigo again. "If I pay you?" he asked.

"I would rather sleep with my brother" Ichigo hissed. Toshiro started to laugh as he dropped his head to the table, pounding his fist on it.

"What?" everyone asked Toshiro. "Hichigo would be rough than Nnoitora could dream of…plus you are his favorite" Toshiro explained.

Ichigo looked down, blushing deeply. "He isn't that tough" Ichigo murmured.

"Yeah he is easily tricked by you…or hurt by you" Toshiro laughed. "How is he…I heard him scream after you left yesterday" Toshiro asked.

"He is fine…I am surprised after 5 years of this he is still affected" Ichigo sighed.

"You are a weak kicker" Toshiro teased.

"Eat your soup" Ichigo hissed.

Toshiro instantly started to eat his soup. I patted Ichigo's head and she didn't move. Everyone started to eat like Toshiro. "I like this soup…what's in it?" Stark asked.

"It's a family secret" Ichigo replied.

"I know what's in it" Toshiro commented.

"That's because you sit and watch me make the food when you are at my house till I make you practice with Karin" Ichigo hissed.

"It's interesting since you murmur to yourself as you make it and I keep your dad and brother away from the kitchen" Toshiro whined.

"And you throw ice at everyone too" Ichigo growled.

"That's because your family is all hot-heads" Toshiro snorted before going back to his soup.

"Wait so Ichigo is Toshiro's friend, Karin's older sister" Stark asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

I wasn't holding Ichigo and she shot up and to the door. "Smart girl" Toshiro called after her.

"As I said before she is hot-headed so be careful or you might get burned…she is also smart and can get out of most situations" Toshiro warned.

"I will totally get her in my bed" Nnoitora promised.

"She is a tough girl to get in bed…even if she really likes the person…as proven with many boys before you" Toshiro sighed.

I closed my eyes and wondered how much guys fell for her before we did. I opened my eyes and Stark had disappeared. Then Stark walked back in the room with Ichigo behind him. She was blushing a strawberry red and her orange hair was a little messed up. She sat in a seat between Stark and Toshiro. I stared at her and smiled. She looked at me and then at Nnoitora before sighing.

** I have been working for Grimmjow about 6 months…5 months of the stupid contest. Mostly Grimmjow and Nnoitora fighting over me and trying to win me like a prize. Stark and Yammi are in the contest but not as much as Grimmjow or Nnoitora. When the contest started, Grimmjow raised my payment but he also started things with me. I always stopped him before he got too serious. I think I lost my maid job and now I'm the prize which gets better payment than maids do.**

**Name- Grimmjow**

**Age- 18**

**Style- Loving and a Trickster**

**Points given- 8/10**

**Name-Nnoitora**

**Age- 19**

**Style- Rough and a Briber**

**Points given- 1/10**

**Name- Stark**

**Age- 21**

**Style- Gentle and Big Brother**

**Points given- 7/10**

**Name- Yammi**

**Age- 18**

**Style- Straight Forward and Dirty Thinker**

**Points given- 2/10**

**These are their forms I made. I feel upset when they are treating me like some toy. I'm the lifeless prize and I get barely any choice in what happens. I think I might break soon. It is wrong for a boy dressed as a girl to be argued over by 4 guys. I just want to go to college. If I didn't have this journal I think I would have gone crazy by now. I guess I should go now.**

I dragged Ichigo into the room. She wasn't happy with this as she tried to walk away. "Grimmjow you should let her go" Stark commented.

Nnoitora walked over to Ichigo and grabbed her chin. I let her hand go and moved to attack the black haired male in front of me. He leaned forward and kissed her. Suddenly he yelled as he whipped his head back, his nose gushing blood. Her eyes flashed with anger and she narrowed her brown eyes at us. "This is all a stupid contest to you 4…I'm just some prize you idiots decided to fight over…I think you should find another hopeless girl to be your prey, some girl begging for money or brainless…Because I'm done with this…I quit…I will not be the prize and I will not be the maid either…I don't need the money I'm paid to be here…Good day you hopeless Assholes and hope you burn in hell with your many woman" Ichigo snapped.

She huffed and then left the room, slamming the door. "I warned you…she is hot-headed…she has been holding in her feelings till now when she exploded" Toshiro sighed.

"Where is her house?" I growled.

"Going now will only bring pain" Toshiro sighed. "I would try tomorrow after she has calmed a bit" Toshiro suggested. "Beside she is hard to track unless you have known her as long as me" Toshiro teased.

**I quit. I am never going back. I meant everything I said back there. But luckily I probably never have to see them again. But…now I need a new job now to pay for college. I have a good sum thou. But I should go… school tomorrow.**

I walked down the street. Toshiro refused to tell me where Ichigo lived. I noticed a school at my side. "SHUT UP" Ichigo's voice screamed.

I slipped into the schoolyard and peeked around a tree. I saw Ichigo with Hichigo and a red haired boy. Ichigo was wearing a guy's uniform. "I don't care anymore, I will not go back to that job" Ichigo snapped.

"But it pays well…thought you were saving for college" Hichigo pouted.

"You just enjoy me in a maid uniform, pervert" Ichigo hissed.

"No…but it was a nice bonus" Hichigo replied.

Ichigo smacked him on the head. "I am not going back…I want a normal job" Ichigo snapped.

"You are the one who took the dare" the red haired boy sighed.

"And you two gave me the stupid dare" Ichigo growled.

"How were we supposed to know they would accept you?" Hichigo asked.

"…I don't know" Ichigo sighed, losing her anger.

"Sorry…guess I was just still mad about it…they treated me like some prize…now I understand girls a bit more" Ichigo sighed.

"I think you enjoyed it…being gay and all" the red haired boy chirped.

"I am not gay" Ichigo yelled.

"Sure Berry-chan" Hichigo laughed.

"I am straight…Being a maid was the worst job ever" Ichigo snapped.

"Worse than Urahara?" Hichigo asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo said after pausing to think.

"And who is this Urahara?" I asked, stepping out from the tree.

Ichigo squeaked and stepped back slightly. "What do you want Grimmjow" she hissed.

"It's rude to treat your employer like that" I snorted, stepping closer to her.

"Didn't I make it clear that I was done" Ichigo snapped.

"Yes" I replied with a smirk. Ichigo stared at me. "But I am not giving up yet" I purred.

Ichigo growled, furious at me. Hichigo and the red haired guy exploded into laughter. Ichigo then smiled like he had an idea. "You do realize I am a guy…right?" Ichigo purred.

"Guess I am gay then" I replied.

HE stared at me, dumbfounded. Now the idiots behind him were laughing even harder. "Hilarious that you can only attract boys…Me and Renji can attract both genders" Hichigo teased.

Ichigo whipped around, kicking Hichigo back into a tree. "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" he roared.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my chest. I tilted his head so he was looking up at me. His face lit up a deep red. "Ichigo…would you please come back…I will keep the others away…I will even increase your pay" I purred.

He pulled his head away and shoved off me. "Fine I will come back…but only because I need the money" he snapped.

I smiled. "Good to know" I purred back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Who wants me to write a second part to **Ichi-Maid**? If I get at least 5 Yes I will add a second part to it…deal? And thanks for those who reviewed it =D


End file.
